Corrupt
by DarkShine07
Summary: Elizabeth prayed to see Jack’s face, but it was not so. Will looked at her in wonder, a dagger in his hand. Elizabeth looked at the corpse once more, in horror. So what happened? XD Read to find out.


He was distraught. He gazed out at the sea, avoiding eye contact for he knew he couldn't handle this much longer. Only a few days ago he had asked Elizabeth Swann to stay with him on the Pearl, to live out life as a pirate along his side. It was something Jack Sparrow would never do for anyone but her. To offer her his love- what an amazing thing it was! We all know how hard and how long it took our beloved Captain to get to the point where he could ask her, so he was horribly devastated when she had sadly rejected him. He had never been told no outright before, and it was a new world for him, one he had just stepped into and was only now seeing the downsides of.

Now as his eyes darted along the waves, looking for some distraction to take his mind off of her, she passed by. Right behind him, so close, yet so far away. He sighed and turned around to walk off in search of rum. Sweet rum, she had always been there when Jack needed comfort. Rum had never told Jack how idiotic one of his plans was, or anything insulting as such. Rum had always been Jack's best friend. And it would most likely stay that way.

"Jack?"

The captain spun around before he was able to take a sip of his rum to see her. He stood up and tried to appear casual and captain-like. As if nothing had ever happened…

"Good day miss Swann." He replied monotonously.

Elizabeth blinked at him. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

How absurd! She was checking to see if he was alright? It should be the other way around, the way Jack thought of it.

"I'm fine, but I don't see any reason why I wouldn't be okay." He started to walk off, but he could hear her dainty footsteps following him.

"Well I'm probably going to return to Port Royal…" She continued, unsure of what to say.

"Why would I need to know this?" Jack said without looking back.

Elizabeth's tone suddenly changed. "Stop it Jack."

"Stop what? I'm doing nothing wrong."

"Stop pretending you don't care. It's stupid, and not to mention weak." Elizabeth protested.

Jack stopped and turned, "Don't ever call me weak, woman." He continued on and was satisfied when he heard Elizabeth sigh and walk the other way.

Though it seemed like he was alright, he was hurting on the inside. Arguing was hardly his idea of a pleasing conversation. He sighed in longing, his rum bottle in hand, and walked off to his private quarters.

//--//--//--//--//

He watched he deport from the Pearl, Will walked in front of her. As soon as they were on shore Will walked off, and disappeared amongst the midst of town. Will and Elizabeth had stopped their relationship after a long talk in which they discovered Will had been in love with nothing but a memory and Elizabeth had never really been in love at all. Now she turned around and met Jack's gaze, a small twinkle in her eyes. They seemed to be saying something, but Jack solemnly turned away; he couldn't bear goodbyes and he wasn't going to stand by and watch Elizabeth willingly walk away. He headed to his cabin, where he could once more be lost in thought.

"There has to be something I can do…" He said late when he was safely confined in his quarters. Jack needed to escape all his pain, one way or another. He needed to do something to let himself live again, or rather, not live…He was thinking crazy again. He did that quite often. He sipped some more of his rum, and shook his head as if to clear his mind.

He sighed, he just couldn't take it anymore, and his pistol looked so inviting to Jack. One pull of the trigger and all his troubles could be taken away…just one pull. Another swig of rum. Jack pulled out his pistol and looked over it. It looked the same as he always saw it. His pistol was another one of his friends, just like rum. His pistol could take him away from the chaotic realm of humane feelings.

//-//-//

Elizabeth sat in her room in her father's house. She had been welcomed home happily back home and had been treated to a scrumptious meal of which filled her stomach and now she was in her old room, where so many memories of her childhood were kept. She looked around and smiled at the familiarity of her domain. But despite all of the warmth her environment was providing, she couldn't help but think that something must be wrong. Something didn't feel right. There was some premonition bidding Elizabeth of the impending tragedy to come…but what? She tried restlessly to go to bed.

//-//-//

Maybe he should go ahead and do it now. It was not like there was anyone in the world who actually cared about Captain Jack Sparrow. His pistol was right beside him, and his hand could easily grasp it if he wished to proceed. But maybe there was something worth waiting for…perhaps Elizabeth would change her mind and return to him…what kind of fantasy was that? But anyhow, Jack Sparrow never imagined of dying of suicide. He could make it so…but for what? For what not? As he thought earlier, no one cared about him. He pulled out his pistol and held it up to his head. His finger trembled slightly and he sighed.

//-//-//

She couldn't take it anymore. Something was happening and she knew she could do something to help right away. She quickly bounded out of her bed, dressed in night attire, opened her old fashioned window, and dropped out onto the roof. She walked along the edge until she found a high spit of land to jump down to. As soon as her feet touched the earth she was running, running towards the sandy beach of Port Royal.

The night seemed to pull at her, trying to slow her down. Darkness was closing in around her all at once and the stars seemed to fade away and dim. But she ran on, knowing she had to stop this. She couldn't tell what was going to happen or why, but her heart seemed to tell her it had something to do with Jack, and his life. His life…his whole life may rest in her hands. Such a scary thought that was.

Finally the sandy beach came into view and the small buildings of town disappeared into the background. There were footprints imprinted in the sand and Elizabeth looked curiously at them. Nevertheless she went on, the Pearl was just in sight, dark and yet inviting compared to the wee town of Port Royal. Elizabeth rushed aboard and looked around. No one was about and the ship was eerily quiet for a change. She rushed off towards Jack's quarters and as soon as the door was in sight she ran over to it. Before she opened it, she took a deep breath, hoping for the best.

The door swung open from her touch to reveal the darkness of the captain's quarters. Elizabeth held her breath and stepped inside. A chair creaked. But when she turned her head no one was in the chair. The bed was empty. And on the floor lay a corpse. Elizabeth held her breath and tried not to scream. A figure stepped out of the shadows. Elizabeth prayed to see Jack's face, but it was not so. Will looked at her in wonder, a dagger in his hand. Elizabeth looked at the corpse once more, in horror. Behind her she heard planks creak and she turned around to see another figure. He had a pistol in his hand.

**A/N: Finished! It's sort of a cliffhanger ending, so use your imagination. Maybe you'll figure out what was going on…or maybe you won't. If you take a guess and ask me if ur right, I'll tell you. XD **


End file.
